El Moño de Mamá
by Anan1995
Summary: Applejack se ve invadida por la melancolía, y en una noche se verá atrapada por el recuerdo de dos estrellas fugaces.


**El Moño de Mamá**

* * *

_N/A: Escribí este fanfic a mano, el mismo día que transmitieron Apple Family Reunion. Cuando lo lean, seguro entenderán el porqué. Finalmente el tiempo me ha permitido transcribirlo a computadora y, bueno, aquí lo tienen. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Espero que les guste._

* * *

Applejack miraba por la ventana, y veía la estela amoratada extendiéndose por la campiña.

No podía dormir. Había intentado de todo, al final quedaba dando tumbos de un lado al otro de la cama. Estaba exhausta, pero su mente daba vueltas incansablemente y había poco que pudiera hacer para calmarla. Lo peor es que sus emociones bullían en su interior, como si le hincaran el pecho, y se hacían desesperantes, más acuciantes a cada instante. Cada segundo contemplando la luna y las estrellas no hacían sino retorcerse a su alborotado corazón. Era insoportable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora?

Decidió que no podía estar ahí ni un segundo más.

Abrió la puerta despacio y salió. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro y era difícil movilizarse por ahí. Caminó de puntillas para no despertar a nadie y bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente. Salió por la puerta principal.

El viento jugaba con las ramas de los manzanos. Soplaba, refrescante, y rozaba el rostro de la joven poni con delicadeza. Al aire libre, las estrellas refulgían con mayor intensidad. Applejack contempló el panorama, pero la noche con su belleza no conseguirían calmarla. Solo una cosa lo haría, y ella sabía qué.

Se adentró en el Sweet Apples Acres y muy pronto las copas de los árboles cubrieron la luz lunar. Esta trataba de inmiscuirse por entre las hojas y proyectaba figuras fantasmagóricas. Applejack apenas lo notó.

Caminaba como una posesa a través del manzanal. Escaló por una loma y desde ahí dominó el Sweet Apples. Deslizó su mirada por las lomas, y la introdujo en las depresiones entre estas hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una silueta. Era grande, y a contraluz era una figura aterradora. Allí se dirigiría. Allí, siguiendo el camino marcado por su corazón febril.

Marcado por sus recuerdos…

El viento arreciaba un momento más tarde, y se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Las ojas se agitaban con violencia y parecían estar a punto de desprenderse. El viento gemía, y parecía tratar de decirle algo. Como un llanto lastimero, le llegaban inteligibles voces del más allá. Le pareció oír su nombre. Su melena seguía el capricho del vendaval. Le pareció oír una voz. Mustia y tímida, como un lamento. Agonizaba. Parecía decir…

"Applejack… Lo siento, Applejack…"

Un grito se formó en su garganta, pero sus labios no llegaron a abrirse; en lugar de eso, se quedó dentro, aprisionado. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero estaba aterrada. Sentía que alguien la perseguía. Se acercaba. Cerca, más cerca, y estaba a punto de…

Apuró el paso. Se echó al galope a través de las ondulaciones del bosque de manzanos, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar aquella formidable figura en la oscuridad.

El lugar investía un aura decadente. La puerta crujió estrepitosamente al dejar pasar a Applejack.

Parte del techo se había venido abajo, y ahora un gran tragaluz dejaba la luz lunar inmiscuirse por todo el lugar. El tiempo había deteriorado la construcción de madera. Las tablas estaban desperdigadas por el lugar y estaba rociado con una capa de polvo.

Applejack se colocó inmediatamente debajo del boquerón del techo. Los vidrios rotos reflejaban al astro de la noche y parecían piedras preciosas que señalaban un sendero. Su corazón le latía con fuerza. La luz que caía sobre ella era intensa; era la luna que calaba en su interior, escrutando más allá de su cuero, allí donde sus emociones bullían como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Bajó la mirada y se apartó de allí rápidamente. Tanteó con la mirada hasta dar con un mueble camuflado, allende las sombras. Ahí se encontraba lo que andaba buscando.

Se acercó. El mueble estaba desvencijado y cubierto por el polvo. Varias gavetas estaban faltantes, y aunque el gran espejo lucía intacto, estaba tan sucio que apenas podía distinguirse en él. Esto era lo de menos. Tomó la única gaveta que seguía en su sitio y la jaló hacia sí.

Fue ahí donde lo encontró.

Ella era la única que sabía que estaba ahí. Era mejor así; no quería que nadie más tuviera que revivir recuerdos tan dolorosos. Y ahí estaba ella, sacándolo de la gaveta, viéndolo como hipnotizada mientras los recuerdos se cernían violentamente sobre su cabeza. El tiempo se detuvo y Applejack recordó…

Recordó un tiempo en que aquel trapo desgarbado que colgaba sobre sus cascos era algo diferente.

Era un moño.

* * *

El día que nació Apple Bloom, Applejack experimentó emociones que nunca había sentido a tal intensidad. Aquel día aprendió muchas cosas, pero sin duda aquella vigilia hubiera sido insoportable si el doctor no le hubiesen permitido a ella, a su hermano y a su abuela ingresar a la habitación de la paciente.

Su madre lucía un aspecto cansado y muy frágil. Estaba pálida y parecía que tenía dificultades para mantenerse consciente; no obstante, por encima de todo eso, una sonrisa sincera iluminaba su rostro. Estaba feliz.

Un bulto diminuto descansaba sobre una pequeña cuna. Applejack lo había mirado con fascinación, conmovida, y en ese momento comprendió algo. Al final, quedaba aquel bulto que dormía plácidamente sobre la cuna, con la mata de pelo rojizo que no parecía aún una crin. Ahí morían todas las preocupaciones, y todo, todo había valido la pena.

Recordaba todo aquello un año más tarde, mientras observaba aquel mismo bulto que se había convertido en su hermanita.

Ella dormía. Había crecido bastante desde aquella vez, pero aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzarla. Su melena pelirroja caía por debajo de su nuca. Applejack pensó que su hermana era una bebé preciosa.

Le gustaba jugar con ella, y lo mejor es que ella también adoraba compartir con su hermana mayor; tanto así, que Apple Bloom no podía decir "manzana" sin acabar diciendo "Apple…jack"

La abuela Smith irrumpió en sus cavilaciones.

–Applejack, ¿qué haces?

–Estoy cuidando a Apple Bloom. Espero a que despierte.

–¿Por qué no haces algo más productivo y ves en qué puedes ayudar a tus padres?

–Pero…

–Están colocando todo para el cumpleaños de Apple Bloom. Deberías ayudarlos. Yo puedo cuidar de la bebé.

–Está bien, abuela...

Afuera, la tarde aún era joven. El sol relucía y el viento jugaba con su dorada crin. Applejack se sintió bastante animada, y se echó al trote por el Sweet Apples Acres.

Llegó a una alta edificación que se erigía en la falda de una loma. Por dentro, el lugar era amplio y acogedor, a su modo burdo y apresurado.

Una poni se apoyaba sobre un banquito mientras con sus cascos delanteros trataba de atar el extremo de una cinta. La vio llegar por el rabillo del ojo.

–Applejack. Creí que estabas con Apple Bloom.

–La abuela Smith se ha quedado con ella. Pensé que podría ayudar.

–Oh, por supuesto. Ven, ayúdame con esto.

Applejack fue donde su madre.

–Sostén el banquillo, por favor. A veces siento que me hará irme directo al suelo.

La potranca sostuvo la base del banco mientras su mamá hacía el lazo y luego lo colocaba a la esquina de la ventana.

Llevaba la crin de un color frambuesa y el pelo de color verde limón, que hacía juego con el moño que llevaba en la crin. Su cola se balanceaba y rozaba la nariz de la pequeña poni hasta que esta estornudó. Trastabilló a la par que la silla fue empujada hacia adelante.

–¡Applejack! ¡Pero qué…!

La aludida se apartó en el último instante, pero no pudo hacer nada por su mamá, quien cayó de lomo contra el suelo de madera.

–¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? Disculpa, yo no quería…

–Está bien, está bien –decía mientras alzaba la cabeza para verla–. No te preocupes. Tu madre es fuerte como un árbol de manzanas. ¿Estás resfriada?

–No. Estornudé porque tu cola me cosquilleó la nariz.

–Ya veo –rio un poco, pero luego se colocó un casco en el estómago– La próxima vez, suelta la silla antes de estornudar, ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien, mamá.

–Y ahora ayúdame a levantarme.

Cuando llegaron los sementales de la familia, Applejack inflaba globos mientras su madre descansaba sobre un sillón. Padre e hijo traían morrales a los costados.

–Applejack –dijo el padre–, ¿cuándo llegaste? Veo que estás ayudando. ¿Y qué hace tu madre?

–Descanso, ¿no ves?

–¿Descansas? Creí que eras fuerte como un manzano.

–Hasta los manzanos descansan en invierno; eso decía mi abuela.

–Seguro tu abuela te diría que no hay nieve por aquí.

–Y también te diría que no podrías distinguir una metáfora aunque te golpee en la cara.

Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que decían "te he ganado". Él lo entendió así, y suspiró.

–Bien, bien. Descansa. Pero recuerda que no falta mucho para que empiece la fiesta.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, querido.

Mientras, un potro que ya empezaba a ser un poni se acercó a su hermana.

–Ten –sacó unas bolsas de sus morrales y las dejó caer frente a la potranca.

–¿Qué es esto?

–¿Qué no ves? Son globos, para que los infles.

–¿No me vas a ayudar?

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Ahora, con permiso.

Applejack estaba indignada. No entendía cómo su hermano podía ser tan infantil, solo porque Apple Bloom la prefiriera a ella. ¿Qué no podía simplemente aceptar que no podía competir con su "lazo especial de hermanas"?

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron adornando el lugar. Colocaron cintas y lazos, globos y fuentes; también Un modesto sillón de color rojo se apostaba contra una de las paredes. Aquella fiesta tenía doble motivo. Uno era el cumpleaños de Apple Bloom, y el otro era el estreno de su nueva casa. Luego de tantos esfuerzos, tanto dinero y horas invertidas, finalmente los Apple habían terminado su nueva casa. La habían empezado a construir poco después del nacimiento de Apple Bloom, ya que la antigua casa empezaba a quedar pequeña. Habían sido unos meses agotadores; la casa se había hecho a toda prisa, pero para Apple Harvest y su marido resultaba muy consolador que finalmente estuviera lista, y a tiempo para el cumpleaños del último de sus potrillos.

Cuando el sol estaba cerca de tocar el horizonte, los invitados ya habían llegado. Principalmente eran familiares que vivían en pueblos cercanos, pero también llegaron buenos amigos que vivían en Ponyville. Todos habían visitado al menos alguna vez el Sweet Apples Acres, y sabían cómo dirigirse a la nueva casa a través del manzanal. Apple Harvest fue a buscar a Apple Bloom, y regresó rato después con ella y la abuela Smith. Las dos flanqueaban a la pequeña potranca, quien caminaba con sus patitas torpes, dando pequeños tropiezos de vez en cuando. Apple Bloom se cohibió ante la presencia de tantos ponis, y buscó el abrazo cálido de su madre. La fue presentando uno por uno con los invitados, y todos se deshacían en muestras de ternura. Comentaban a la madre la preciosura que traía entre sus cascos.

–Ya hasta sabe decir algunas cosas. –Ella decía, orgullosa.

Apple Bloom se iba sintiendo más incómoda conforme más ponis desfilaban frente a sus ojos. No dejaba de removerse en el abrazo de su madre y, como si hubiera entendido lo que ella había dicho, comenzó a hablar:

–Apple…jack. Apple…jack. Quiero a Apple…jack.

La pareja que la veía prorrumpió en exclamaciones de ternura. Applejack atendió al llamado de su hermana, y Apple Harvest se la dio. Applejack pensó que seguramente Big Macintosh la miraba con envidia en ese momento.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha con eso.

La fiesta empezó con el crepúsculo. Padres y Big Macintosh se movían de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo botellas de sidra con y sin alcohol, tartaletas y pastelillos de manzana. Habían manzanas rojas y verdes, y hasta manzanas acarameladas. Applejack se quedó toda la reunión al lado de Apple Bloom, jugando con ella y con otra potrancas. Los potros no tan pequeños se entretenían con el Pegasos y Unicornios y el Monopony. No habían podido contratar a ningún músico, pero una prima de Apple Harvest se defendía con el violín y se había ofrecido a tocar en la fiesta. Los invitados bailaban, conversaban, comían manzanas y bebían sidra.

La fiesta llegó a su punto culminante y las luces se apagaron. Todos se congregaron en torno al pastel sobre el que resaltaba una solitaria velita encendida y cantaron _Happy Birthday_, seguida de la alegre _Twelve Moons More To You_. Apple Bloom ya se sentía más confiada y no se asustó con el coro de voces. Cargada otra vez por su madre, sopló la velita y todos chocaron los cascos contra el suelo a modo de aplauso, aunque no lo hicieron muy fuerte para no hacer llorar a la pequeña.

Tras el pastel, la fiesta fue apagándose poco a poco. Al final, todos se fueron despidiendo y se retiraron; otros se quedaron, pues les daba miedo perderse por el manzanal si salían a esas horas de la noche.

–Macintosh, ve con la abuela Smith y acompañen a los invitados hacia la salida del manzanal. Applejack, ve con él.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, Applejack. Tú y tu hermano necesitan pasar más tiempo juntos.

Antes de salir, Applejack vio cómo su madre dejaba a Apple Bloom, quien se había quedado dormida, en su cuna, y luego se quitaba el moño para guardarlo en la gaveta de uno de los muebles.

Aquella fue la última vez que la vio.

* * *

Cuando Apple Harvest quedó a solas con su marido, estuvieron largo rato recogiendo el confeti desparramado y ordenando los vasos y las botellas de sidra para lavarlas después.

Estaban en silencio.

Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que habían estado solos, y Apple Harvest quiso que fuera su esposo el primero en hablar. No obstante, él iba colocando la basura sin pronunciar palabra. Lo que era más, traía consigo una expresión algo sombría, probablemente producto del cansancio, pero aún así a ella eso le preocupó. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si su mente divagara a kilómetros de allí.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella, finalmente.

–¿Uh? No, nada.

–Eso no es verdad. Te conozco. Nunca has sabido mentir. Anda, dime.

–En serio, no es nada… –desvío la mirada.

–Si no fuera nada, no estarías de este modo. Y no me digas que es cansancio, porque en ese caso yo estaría como tú. Vamos, soy tu esposa, puedes decirme…

Él supo que no podía desplazarlo más. Se plantó frente a ella y, tras un momento de duda, se armó de valor y dijo:

–Hablé con los primos Orange, y…

–¿Y…? –Él soltó un suspiro de resignación.

–En dos días me voy a Manehattan.

Sus palabras calaron profundo en Apple Harvest, como un viento gélido que penetraba en su interior. No dio crédito a las palabras de su marido.

–… ¿Mane…, Manehattan?

Él habló, como disculpándose:

–Estuve hablando con ellos, y dicen que podrían conseguirme un trabajo allí. En Manehattan puedo hacer dinero, y…

Apple Harvest salió del desconcierto solo para que una ira incontenible e irracional se apoderara de ella. Las palabras de su esposo le sonaban huecas e hipócritas.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión como esa sin preguntarme?!

–Allá puedo hacer más dinero –argumentó, con voz pausada y tímida–. Allá podría…

–¡A mí qué me importa el dinero! ¡No te puedes ir así como así!

–No tenemos opción. La venta de manzanas no anda nada bien, y aún falta para la temporada de sidra. Ahora tenemos tres hijos, y ellos necesitan el dinero.

–Lo que necesitan es un padre –replicó ella, mordaz–. ¿Acaso piensas llamarlos mañana por la mañana y decirles "Miren, me voy; se cuidan", así, sin más?

Él se sintió afectado por las palabras de su yegua. Se puso a la defensiva.

–¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que no? Para mí también es difícil, pero no hay ninguna solución. No es suficiente lo que ganamos aquí. No tenemos dinero.

–Lo tendríamos si no te lo hubieras querido gastar todo en esta casa.

–¡Y también lo tendríamos si no hubieras organizado esta estúpida fiesta!

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada. Se sentían horrible por gritarse el uno al otro, pero ambos habían sido heridos en el orgullo y aún más profundo, y se sentían terriblemente molestos. Apple Bloom se había despertado con la discusión y en ese momento estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Apple Harvest soltó un amargo suspiro y se dirigió donde su hija.

Pasaba al lado de su esposo, cuando entonces ambos oyeron un crujido.

Intercambiaron una mirada, olvidándose de su anterior discusión. Buscaron por las paredes la procedencia del sonido, cuando entonces llegó un segundo crujido, que se fue prolongando y haciéndose más estruendoso.

Abrieron los ojos como platos. Alzaron la mirada, llevados por fatal presentimiento.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

Applejack y Big Macintosh iban de regreso en silencio.

No iban ni muy cerca ni muy lejos uno del otro. La abuela Smith se había quedado en la vieja casa porque ya no aguantaba el cansancio, así que los dos solo se tenían el uno al otro para atravesar por el oscuro manzanal a esas horas cuando el viento agitaba las ramas de los árboles agresivamente.

El viento rugía terriblemente aquella noche. Los dos escalaban por una loma cuando oyeron el primer crujido. Ambos pensaron que se trataba de una rama que se partía, y no le prestaron atención. Estaban en la cima cuando oyeron el segundo, más prolongado, mucho más fuerte, y que acabó con un estruendoso estampido.

Ambos miraron la nueva casa. Se deformaba contra la oscuridad de la noche, pero notaban claramente cómo algo iba mal. El estruendo había venido de allí, sin lugar a dudas. Applejack tuvo un horrible presentimiento, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Big Macintosh se echó a correr hacia allá.

–¡Mac! ¡Espera!

Applejack lo intentó seguir, pero Big Mac tenía las patas más largas, y mejor físico que ella, y pronto se perdió a través del manzanal.

Sintió que alguien la observaba. El viento aulló con más fuerza y zarandeaba los manzanos por todo lo ancho del Sweet Apples Acres. Se sintió atrapada, sola e indefensa. Un escalofrío la sobrecogió cuando le pareció escuchar palabras traídas por el viento, como voces fantasmales. La llamaba una voz llorosa:

"Applejack… Lo siento, Applejack".

Se echó al galope hacia la nueva casa. El presentimiento crecía a cada instante mientras atravesaba el Sweet Apples, y el corazón parecía oprimirse más a cada momento. Se sintió perdida, y aquel bosque de pronto le supo extraño, todo ahí parecía mirarla con hostilidad.

Una vez entró en la casa, la escena le pareció irreal. Una hora antes, había estado lleno de amigos y familiares, todos pasando un buen rato juntos; ahora, por el lugar listones de madera rotos y pedazos de vidrio de esparcían por el piso. Un gran agujero dejaba pasar la luz de la luna por donde antes había estado parte del techo. Se había desplomado, y los listones de madera habían caído sepultando a…

Big Macintosh trataba en vano de mover los listones, pero eran demasiado pesados para él. Applejack se sintió mareada, y le pareció sumirse en un trance hasta que un llanto lastimero la devolvió a la realidad.

Applejack buscó desesperadamente a través de la estancia y encontró una cuna en un rincón alejado dentro de una de las habitaciones. Fue rápidamente hacia allí y se alegró infinitamente al ver a su hermanita, llorando pero ilesa.

La alegría no le duró mucho. La sacó de su cuna y de la habitación. Big Macintosh persistía en sus fútiles intentos de mover los listones de madera, y Applejack cayó en la cuenta de la verdad mientras veía las lágrimas de su hermano deslizándose por su mejilla. Aquella terrible verdad, que ahora se plantaba frente a sus ojos…

Apenas se percató cómo el llanto iba nublándole la mirada.

* * *

Applejack lloraba años después. Acariciaba aquel trapo cuyo verde original ya se iba confundiendo con el gris. Su mente la llevaba de aquí para allá, sumida en aquel extraño trance del pasado.

Su vida no había sido fácil, ni para ella, ni para nadie. La abuela Smith había tenido que ser padre y madre de todos. Applejack y Big Macintosh habían tenido que trabajar desde potros hasta altas horas de la noche. No habían vuelto a tener pleitos; ya no tenían tiempo para ser infantiles. Applejack trabajaba más que nadie, para olvidar; Big Mac se había vuelto un adolescente de pocas palabras. Nunca mencionaron el incidente, como si intentaran olvidarlo a toda cosa; y, no obstante, la casa aún seguía allí, tantos años después, y el moño de Apple Harvest aún existía pese al tiempo.

Todos habían hecho lo mejor para superarlo. Habían hecho lo mejor para cuidar de Apple Bloom. Ella había sido el motor que los impulsó a dar todo de sí. Verla crecer les había dado sonrisas, aún en aquellos aciagos tiempos. Al igual que aquel día en el hospital (Applejack sonrió, pese a la tristeza), se dio cuenta que toda la vigilia, toda la fatiga, el esfuerzo y las penurias habían valido la pena. Pese a todo, su hermana pequeña seguía ahí, como la muestra viva del amor que sus padres les dieron, como la prueba viviente de que Applejack había hecho todo por darle una vida feliz.

El rechinar de los tablones la trajo de vuelta al presente. Alzó la mirada y distinguió una figura al lado de la puerta.

–¿A-Apple Bloom? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Me desperté y quería saber a dónde ibas, pero luego empezaste a correr y me perdí antes de llegar aquí.

La luna seguía sobre sus cabezas, inundando de luz todo el lugar. Apple Bloom se adentró y miró con asombro lo tétrico y hermoso a la vez del ambiente. Desde aquel fatídico día que ella no entraba ahí. Parte del confeti seguía repartido por el piso.

–¿Por qué viniste aquí…? ¿Y por qué estás llorando?

La pequeña se acercó a su hermana y miró el trapo. Applejack sintió que algo dentro de sí se revolvía, produciéndole una sensación cálida.

Sonrió con sinceridad.

–No es nada, dulzura. –Se enjugó las lágrimas.

–¿Estás segura?

–Claro que sí, Apple Bloom. Ven, vamos a casa.

Applejack guardó el trapo en la misma gaveta y salió del edificio junto a Apple Bloom. Al lado de su hermana mayor, la potranca pensaba en el trapo que Applejack había guardado con tanto cuidado. Estaba muy cansada, y se olvidaría de todo ello al día siguiente; tal vez, creería que solo fue un sueño. Pero ahora pensaba, y al pensar en ese trozo de tela le pareció distinguir algo familiar…

Se parecía a un moño.


End file.
